In a laser printer, a beam of light from a laser is directed, typically by one or more mirrors, to impinge upon a roller so as to electrostatically charge the roller in localized areas. The laser is turned on and off as it is “aimed” by the mirror in order to selectively illuminate areas to which toner is to be selectively attached by way of electrostatic charges created on the drum surface by the laser light beam. Toner is attracted to the electrostatically charged areas, which are subsequently brought into contact with a paper thereby causing the toner to attach itself to the paper.